Psychotraumatisme
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: - Tu semble bien soucieux Grimmjow? - C'est juste douloureux de l'entendre me parler comme ça… Mais ça va… Il à l'air heureux. - Je m'en veux je n'aurais jamais dut te demander ça. - Ne regrette pas… Ca m'a permis de le rencontrer… Une seconde fois...


Il se souvenait parfaitement de comment il l'avait rencontrer, cet homme qui avait changer sa vie.

Ses cheveux bleu comme la mer en plein été et les yeux de la même couleur, teinté de cet éclat sauvage si caractéristique des félins.

Après la mort de sa mère, Ichigo c'était enfermer dans sa bulle se recroquevillant sur les précieux souvenirs de son enfance briser.

Espérant juste pouvoir vivre normalement.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, trop de regret, trop de souffrance…

Il avait mal, tellement mal qu'il ne sentait même plus les larmes coulées sur ses joues.

Jusqu'à ce 14 février où il était aller faire les courses.

Il lui était rentré dedans sans faire attention, son sac de course se déversant sur le sol.

Bizarrement il le connaissait déjà, il avait été à l'Université avec lui.

Ca l'avait d'ailleurs étonné de le rencontrer au coin d'une rue, affichant son habituel sourire carnassier découvrant ses canines blanches et aiguisées.

Rencontre dut au destin?

Simple hasard?

Ils étaient incapables de répondre à cette question.

Mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le découvrait enfin.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ichigo Kurosaki rencontra Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Ils apprirent à se connaître, enchainant rendez vous sur rendez vous, appréciant simplement la compagnie de l'autre.

Jusqu'au jour où le bleuté après l'avoir raccompagner chez lui, avait délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui murmurer un « je t'aime » à peine audible.

Alors tout s'accéléra, ils s'installèrent ensemble et vécurent heureux.

Ils se sentaient bien, ils étaient ensemble.

Tout du moins il le pensait.

Ichigo le pensait très fort.

Ichigo le voulait très fort.

« Dit donc Ichi! Tu nous l'a jamais présenter ton copain! Commença son meilleur ami aux cheveux épais et rouge. »

Le jeune rouquin eu un immense sourire avant de lui répondre.

« Je t'en ai jamais parler? Il s'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack! »

Le sourire de Renji s'effaça en entendant les paroles de son ami.

« Mais tu sais celui qui était avec nous à l'université! Renchérit l'orangé. «

Je ne peut pas décrire l'immense douleur que provoqua la phrase suivante à notre héro.

Il n'est même pas possible d'imaginer cette intense déchirure qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Ichi… Grimmjow est mort lors de sa deuxième année de Droit. »

Le jeune homme rit nerveusement.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi!

- Je te jure… Commença Renji.

- Tu ment! »

Ichigo c'était lever d'un bond, le visage rouge de colère et les yeux au bord des larmes.

Il sortit du café dans lequel ils c'étaient installé avec son ami et se mit à courir tout en réfléchissant.

Aucun de ses amis n'avaient jamais rencontré Grimmjow.

Ses parents et ses sœurs non plus.

Le bleuté ne lui avait jamais présenté ses amis à lui.

Il s'arrêta soudainement en écarquillant les yeux puis se remis à courir en direction de leur appartement.

Il claqua violemment la porte.

« Grimmjow! »

Ichigo trouva son amant sur le canapé, les bras croisées qui semblait l'attendre.

L'orangé se jeta dans ses bras mais l'autre le repoussa doucement.

« Ichigo…

- Dit le moi!

- …

- Dit moi que je ne suis pas fou! Dit moi que tu existe! »

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus vieux et la panthère se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Ichigo… Ecoute moi… Tu n'as plus besoin de moi…

- Si! Tu es ma vie… Grimm je t'en prie… Dit le moi!

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait… »

Le regard douloureux du bleuté dissuada le rouquin de continuer de parler.

« Je n'existe que dans ta tête… Tu m'as inventé pour que je t'aide à remonter la pente… Je ne suis pas réel…

- Non! C'est impossible! »

La main de Grimmjow s'abattit violemment sur la joue du plus jeune.

« Ecoute moi Ichi! Tu n'as plus besoin de t'enfermer sur toi-même! Ressaisit toi! Tu as toute la vie devant toi merde! Profite! Aime à nouveau! Ta mère n'aurait pas voulut que tu te lamente comme ça et c'est pour ça que tu m'as créer! C'est pour ça que tu as voulut m'aimer! Oh oui je t'ai aimé! Je t'ai toujours aimé! Même avant ma mort… »

L'orangé s'accrocha à la chemise de son sauveur et se mit à pleurer.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Fantôme?

Trouble psychologique?

« S'il te plait… Part pas… Je t'en supplie…

- Il le faut… Il faut que tu refasse ta vie! Pas que tu continue à t'enfermer dans des mensonges! »

Quelques mois plus tard:

« Tu sais Grimmjow… J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais dit! J'ai refait ma vie… Ou au moins j'ai essayé. Je me sens vraiment con à parler à un morceau de pierre mais tu dois être habituer non?

Aujourd'hui ça fait 4 ans que tu es mort et 3 mois que tu es sortit de ma vie.

Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas t'avoir remarquer avant… J'ai rencontré ta meilleure amie, Hallibel.

Elle m'a avoué que tu avais toujours été amoureux de moi.

C'est… Dur de me dire que je suis passer à côté d'un gars comme toi…

Pardonne moi.

Je t'aime. »

Il posa les fleurs sur la tombe et se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, impatient d'assister au mariage de son amis Orihime Inoue et du frère adoptif de celui qu'il avait aimé, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

« Ne m'oublie pas… Ichigo…

- Tu semble bien soucieux Grimmjow?

- C'est juste douloureux de l'entendre me parler comme ça… Mais ça va… Il à l'air heureux.

- Tu as fait tout ton possible, tu as pris soin de lui je t'en remercie. Mais je m'en veux je n'aurais jamais dut te demander de faire ça.

- Ne regrette pas… Ca m'a permis de le rencontrer… Une seconde fois…

- Grimmjow…

- Merci Masaki… »


End file.
